The Sitter
by mars light
Summary: When Serena's parents go out for the evening and leave Sam with a sitter. It is none other then Darien the guy Serena is hard crushing on. Serena tries her best to get him to notice her as more then just some girl, but everything does not go as planned. Read to find out more.


The Sitter

Author's Note: Hi everyone this is just a quick short story that I had an idea for this is only going to be one chapter unless I think of what else to do with the story but please; please let me know what you think and send your thought and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena -16

Darien - 18

Sam - 8

Serena came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen as she grabbed the pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator and walked over to the counter to pour herself a drink as her mother walked into the room asking her "how do I look?"

Serena turned around to see her mother wearing a knee length black dress with a string of white pearls as she shook her head telling her "you look great mom, but what's with the dress? Are you going somewhere tonight?"

Ilene nodded her head as she straightened out her pearls telling her "yes, your father has a dinner to go to for work, so we will be home late tonight?"

Serena looked to her putting her hands on her hips complaining "but mom, I am supposed to go over to Mina's tonight and have a sleep over with the girls, you told me I could. Now I have to stay here and watch Sam it's not fair"

Ilene looked to her shaking her head telling her "calm down Serena you can still go to your sleepover. I hired a sitter for tonight"

Serena smiled knowing she wouldn't have to change her plans as she picked up her glass from behind her telling her mother "great, have a good time" as she started to walk down the hall calling out "is Mrs. Harris from down the street coming"

Ilene shook her head knowing the bad habit Serena had of starting a conversation as she left the room as she called out to her "no Mrs. Harris could not make it tonight. Darien is going to be coming over instead"

Serena stopped in her tracks as she raced back to the kitchen looking to her mother asking "Darien is babysitting tonight"

Ilene nodded her head telling her "yes" as she went and put the pitcher of lemonade back into the refrigerator asking her "so what time will you be going over to Mina's"

Serena looked to her mother shocked. How could she possibly think of going to Mina's for a sleepover now when Darien was going to be in her house. She tried to think of an excuse for staying home without getting stuck babysitting when she heard a knock at the front door as Ilene smiled telling her "that must be him now"

Serena looked down at herself seeing she was wearing an old grey t-shirt and pink sweatpants as she shook her head. She did not want him to see her like this as she peaked her head out of the kitchen seeing her mother standing in the hall welcoming him in.

She went back to stand in the kitchen. She had to find a way to get around without him seeing her like this so she could go up and change into something far less embarrassing as she turned and watched from the corner of her eye as Darien followed her mother into the living room

She took a deep breath knowing this was her chance as she quickly raced passed the living room to get to the stairs, and then right on time her mother was there to destroy her life as she heard her call out "don't be rude Serena come over and say hello to Darien"

She shook her head knowing she looked terrible with her hair a mess, she had no makeup on, and she was wearing sweats as she slowly walked inside the living room where he stood looking perfect as usual wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a suede jacket covering it

Her heart skipped a beat just seeing him standing there in her house with his jet black hair and perfect blue eyes as she looked over to him saying shyly "hi"

She silently kicked herself for not having something better to say when he smiled that radiant smile of his as he looked over to her asking her "how is it going Serena?"

She stood there feeling butterflies flying around in her stomach as she smiled telling him "it is doing well and yourself"

Darien nodded his head telling her "can't complain"

Her mother took over the conversation then asking him "how are your parents doing Darien. I am sure it must be quiet in that big house of there's now with you in your first year of college"

Darien stood as he politely answered her question telling her "yes, but they are glad to have me back during spring break" Serena chose that moment while he was distracted to quickly run away and hopefully crawl under a rock and die

Darien stood as he listened to Ilene speak to him about the local market that just opened down the street as he watched Serena run up the stairs as he looked to Ilene asking her "will Serena be here also?"

Ilene shook her head telling him "no she will be at a sleepover which is good for you, otherwise those two children of mine. I love them both dearly, but together it is non-stop bickering"

Darien smiled as he told her "I am sure everything will be fine" as Sam came running down the stairs excited to see him as he yelled out "Darien you're here can we build a fort together"

Ilene looked to Sam shaking her head telling him "Sam you know how I feel about building forts in the house, now listen to Darien tonight and be on your best behavior"

Darien nodded his head telling her "do not worry everything will be great, isn't that right Sam" as he put his hand in his hair messing it up

Sam nodded his head excited telling his mom "I will be on my very best behavior, but can we get ice cream later for dessert please"

Ilene looked over to Darien asking him politely "would you mind taking him out for ice cream later"

Darien shook his head telling her "no, not at all"

Sam jumped up excited as he called out "yes" Ilene walked over to the couch and grabbed her purse as she took out a $20 bill and handed it to Darien saying "here this should be enough to get you both something"

Darien took the money from her as he nodded his head telling her "thank you and don't worry he is in good hands"

Ilene nodded her head as she told him "I know he is. We will be home late probably after 11"

Darien nodded his head telling her "no problem" when Ken came walking down the stairs putting on his cuff links as he looked over seeing Darien was there as he walked up to him shaking his hand telling him "thank you for helping us out tonight"

Darien nodded his headshaking his hand telling him "glad I could help out"

Ken nodded his head telling him "you're a good man" as he took hold of Ilene's arm telling her "come along dear we must be going. I am already running late as it is"

Ilene nodded her head not realizing what time it was as she told him "of course" as she bent down and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek telling him "be good and listen to Darien" as she looked over to Darien telling him "bedtime is at 9"

Darien nodded his head telling her "got it, have a good time tonight"

Ilene and ken started for the door as Ilene called upstairs "we are leaving Serena have a goodtime at your sleepover"

Serena yelled back down from her room "okay thanks mom" as she waited until she heard the door close and watched out her window for her parents car to drive down the street away from the house as she picked up her hair spray and gave her hair a last few squirts then looked herself over in the mirror seeing her hair and make-up looked perfect and she now wore her favorite little pink mini skirt with a black sequence off the shoulder top with high black heels as she looked herself over in the mirror liking what she saw as she slowly started to walk back down the stairs

Sam looked to Darien as he begged "when can we go get ice cream Darien. Can we leave now? Can we, can we please"

Darien shook his head as he told him "no not yet, let's wait until Serena leaves for her sleepover and then we'll go"

Sam nodded his head as he looked seeing her walk down the stairs telling him "I think she is leaving now" as he pointed towards the staircase. Darien turned around to see her come walking down the steps not looking anything like he would expect for someone about to be going to a sleepover as she looked to him with an alluring smile as she stepped down the stairs slowly extending her legs with each step she took as her hands slowly slid down the banister. She wasn't watching where she was stepping as she walked and stepped onto one of Sam's baseballs and fell sliding the rest of the way down the stairs landing hard on her butt with a thud as Sam started pointing at her laughing loudly telling her "geez Serena the klutz strikes again"

Serena felt mortified as she covered her eyes knowing she made a fool of herself when Darien walked over putting out his hand to help her up asking her "are you alright"

She nodded her head feeling completely embarrassed as she took his hand to help herself stand up and then tried to compose herself as she rubbed her bruised behind telling him "yeah I think so" as she looked over at Sam telling him "I wouldn't have fallen at all if you learned to put away some of your things"

Sam looked to her shaking his head telling her "you're not one to talk, you had those dolls you were playing with earlier before mom started yelling at you to put them away"

Serena looked to Sam giving him a dirty look as she turned back to Darien shaking her head telling him "I don't play with dolls anymore"

Darien looked to her with a smirk telling her "alright" when Sam picked up one of the dolls from the floor telling him "yeah she does look" as he handed it to Serena telling her "here you forgot one"

Serena stood there holding the toy in her hand. If it was possible she could not sink any lower to the ground at this moment as she looked to him saying "it is not a doll. it's a collectible item"

Darien gave her a knowing look seeing the doll was well used as she shook her head telling him "alright it's a doll, but it's not like I play with it. I just well"

Darien laughed at her comment as she shook her head giving Sam the death stare. Now Darien thought of her as just some stupid kid instead of the mature woman that she is.

Darien looked over to her seeing the angry looks she and Sam were giving each other as he tried to take away some of the tension he asked her "Sam wants to go out for some ice cream. Would you like to come along before you go on your sleep over?"

Serena looked to him with a flirtatious smile glad to have something else to talk about besides toys and falling down on her ass as she shook her head telling him "oh I am not going on the sleepover anymore"

Darien looked to her surprised shaking his head asking "you're not?"

She smiled showing him a little of her bare shoulder telling him "no Mina's sick. She came down with a sudden stomach virus, so I guess I will be staying here tonight with you two"

Sam started complaining stomping his feet telling her "this is supposed to be a boy's night we are going to build a fort" Serena looked to her brother aggravated, right now he was the one interfering with her time with Darien as she looked over to Darien with a smile asking him "shall we go get some ice-cream"

Darien nodded his head looking at the way she was dressed telling her "sure, but should you put something else on first. I think you will be cold outside"

She looked to him shaking her head not wanting to cover up her skin that she left showing on purpose she told him "no I will be fine"

He looked to her seeing her off the shoulder top and mini-mini skirt as he shook his head asking "are you sure your parents are okay with you dressing like this. I don't want you catching cold or anything"

Serena laughed flirtatiously trying to draw attention to her lips she told him "no I dress like this all the time" as she looked over at Sam giving him a warning look to keep his mouth shut or else as Sam rolled his eyes

Darien nodded his head feeling like he knew better, but decided not argue with her saying "okay then, let's go"

They walked down the street with Darien holding onto Sam's hand as Serena slowly followed behind trying to rub her arms to keep herself warm as she froze outside in the cool air, shaking her head thinking this may not have been her best idea as Darien turned his head back to look at her asking "are you sure your warm enough"

She looked to him as she nodded her head with her teeth chattering she told him "yeah I'm fine"

He looked to her seeing her arms shaking as he took a deep breath and shook his head telling her "no you're not" as he removed his own coat and gave it to her telling her "here put this on"

She touched the warm coat as she shook her head telling him "I can't take this from you what will you wear"

He nodded his head insisting telling her "take it. I will be alright I have long sleeves on, you need to be covered more then I" She nodded her head as she took the coat from him and put in on over her shoulders feeling warmer instantly as they continued walking along. She looked ahead of her seeing Darien holding on to Sam's hand as they discussed video games. She didn't want him noticing as she took a whiff of his coat taking in his scent as she sighed he smelled so good she never wanted to give the coat back

They reached the ice cream parlor as Darien opened the door and they walked in as Sam started pulling on his arm begging "I want a cone with a chocolate and vanilla twist with chocolate sprinkles" Darien nodded his head as he told him "alright" as he looked over to Serena asking "how about you?"

Serena looked to Sam annoyed to see the way he was grabbing onto Darien's arm as she told him "I will take the same, but with rainbow sprinkles"

Darien nodded his head as he went up to the counter and started to order as Sam let go of his arm and went over to Serena taunting her "Serena let's see how fast you can eat your ice cream. I bet you can't eat it as fast as I can"

Serena looked to him shaking her head telling him "this isn't a contest Sam"

Sam looked to her shaking his head telling her "then let's make it one"

She looked over seeing Darien paying the woman behind the counter, while he was distracted she looked over to Sam shaking her head telling him "I don't have time for your childish games Sammy"

Sammy smiled seeing the direction her eyes went as he laughed telling her "get real Serena. Do you actually think he would be interested in someone like you?"

Serena put her hands on her hips outraged asking him "what is that supposed to mean?" Sam laughed as he told her "you're a meatball headed klutz and he's not" as he laughed harder seeing Serena's face get all red as Darien walked over holding out two cones for each of them as Serena gave her brother a look as she told him "you're on"

Darien went back to the counter to grab his cone as well. He turned back around seeing Serena and Sam glaring at each other as they both started eating there ice cream quickly as he shook his head telling them "you both need to take it slower before someone chokes"

Neither one of them paid any attention to his words as they both continued eating there ice cream and then swallowing it down whole until Serena stopped putting her hands up to her head feeling an intense headache as Sam laughed telling her "I win"

Darien stood there looking to her as he shook his head. She turned to see the disapproving look on his face knowing she messed up again, she shook her head and covered her face with her hands not realizing that the ice cream was melting on her hands and she just covered her whole face with it and got it into her hair too as Sam started bursting out laughing as she shook her head telling him "it's not funny"

Darien turned away covering his own mouth to keep from laughing and she just sunk further down into the sink hole she was in as he grabbed a few napkins and passed them over to her telling her "here try to clean yourself off" She grabbed the napkins from him and tried to wipe off her face, but all she seemed to do was just wipe the ice-cream around her face instead of actually cleaning it off. She shook her head feeling mortified telling him "I'm going to go home. I will meet you there" as she turned to walk out of the ice cream parlor while Sam continued laughing she heard Darien call out to her "wait up"

She turned around to see him feeling hopeful as he shook his head telling her "you shouldn't be walking by yourself alone at night"

She sighed hearing the very babysitter term of endearment for her as she nodded her head telling him "alright"

They walked back to the house as she walked in the door and started to run up the stairs to her room when her brother could be counted on to yell out to her "try not to land flat on your face this time"

She turned around and shook her head telling him "shut up Sam" as she quickly went the rest of the way upstairs to her bedroom as Darien watched her go up he turned back to look at Sam telling him "well she is probably going to be awhile to get all that cleaned up, so what do you want to do now?"

Sam looked to him with his big eyes asking hopeful "can we build a fort?"

Darien shook his head telling him "your mother did not seem too keen on the idea earlier"

Sam looked up to him pleading with his eyes as he begged "please we'll clean it all up before mom and dad get home I promise"

Darien sighed as he told him "alright, but just a small one"

Sam got excited as he started grabbing pillows from off the couch as Darien helped him build his fort. Twenty minutes later Serena started to come back down stairs still wearing the pink skirt, but now she changed into a white blouse with a low cut neckline that she purposely left the top button unbuttoned showing extra cleavage.

She walked down the steps watching where she was stepping this time as she heard shouts coming from the living room she turned to ask "so what is going on down here" when she was hit in the face by a flying pillow knocking her off balance as she reached out grabbing onto the bookcase nearby to balance her when one of the books came down hitting her square on the nose as she reached up covering her bruised nose she called out "Sammy"

Sam looked up seeing he got Serena straight in the face as he laughed telling her "sorry Serena, but look at the awesome fort Darien and I made"

Serena slowly lowered her hands as she looked to see Darien standing there shaking his head seeing her red nose and hair now messed up going out in every direction, as he held back a chuckle asking her "are you alright"

She nodded her head feeling like a complete fool telling him "yes" as she sighed looking down at the mess of pillows and blankets on the floor she shook her head telling Sam "mom isn't going to like this"

Sam stood up as he looked to her shaking his head asking "you're not going to squeal on me are you?"

Serena shook her head as she crossed her arms in front of her telling him "that depends what are you going to give me not too"

Darien shook his head listening to the conversation between them as he took a deep breath telling them "wait a minute you two, no black mailing each other while I'm in charge. Sam if your sister is right and your mother would be really upset maybe we should take this down"

Serena looked to her brother proudly knowing she won the argument as Sam looked to her angry telling her "thanks a lot Serena, you know your no fun when you're too busy trying to show off in front of Darien, like he would actually like someone like you anyway"

Serena's mouth hung open as she looked to Sam shaking her head telling him "shut it you little mutant"

Sam knew he hit a sweet spot as he shook his head telling her "he didn't come over here to see you, so why are you acting all weird around him and getting yourself all dressed up. You only look like a fool"

Serena looked over seeing Darien's eyes on her as she shook her head and ran from the room embarrassed as Sam looked up to Darien asking him "so what are we going to do now?"

Darien looked to him shaking his head telling him "for starters I am going to clean up this mess, while you go upstairs and make amends with your sister"

Sam looked to him shaking his head telling him "no way, she deserved it thinking she is so high and mighty all the time"

Darien stood there shaking his head telling him firmly "go on"

Sam let out a frustrated sigh as he went up the stairs grumbling with each step as Darien watched him go and then started to clean up the blankets and pillows

Sam walked down the hall and stood in front of Serena's closed bedroom door as he knocked she called out to him crying "go away"

Sam made a disgruntled face as he called out to her "I would love to, but Darien told me I had to come apologize, so I'm sorry ok"

He started to walk away from the door when she opened it with tears in her eyes asking him "he told you to apologize"

Sam looked to her he never intended to make her cry he nodded his head telling her "yeah he did"

Serena smiled hoping maybe she still had chance after all as Sam looked to her apologizing he told her "look I'm sorry. Can we go back down stairs now please so I can do something fun?"

Serena nodded her head telling him "I'm sorry about your fort, but you know what mom says" Sam nodded his head telling her "yeah I know" as he started to walk back down the hall sadly as Serena looked to him with a smile telling him "wait up one second I have something to give you"

Sam turned around hopeful as he asked "a present"

She smiled telling him "sort of" as she went back into her room and came out holding her pillow as she hit him hard with it as he called out "hey no fair" as he quickly went to his own room and grabbed his pillow off his own bed and came back hitting her back with it as they stood in the hallway having a pillow fight

Darien placed the last cushion back onto the couch as he wondered what was going on upstairs it seemed like awhile since he told Sam to go up and apologize as he walked over to the staircase and could hear laughter followed by shouting as Sam called out "hey no fair" as Serena replied yelling back at him "you just did the same thing to me"

Darien shook his head deciding it was worth investigating as he walked up the stairs, where he found Serena and Sam in a full blown pillow fight. They were hitting each other back and forth doing body shots and hitting each other across the face with pillows. He shook his head watching them thinking at least they weren't going to kill each other with pillows when the next thing he knew one of the pillows came to close to the wall and hit the frame that was hanging there as the frame toppled down and hit the floor in such a way that the glass broke and shattered into pieces around the floor

Sam took a step back away from the glass as he looked over to Serena accusing her "look what you did Serena"

Serena stood there outraged looking back at him accusingly she told him "what I did it was your pillow that hit the wall"

Sam stuck his tongue out as he shook his head telling her "was not it was yours" Darien stepped between them yelling out "enough bickering the both of you. I will clean up the glass just go downstairs and find me something to put it in a dust pan or something"

Sam nodded his head excited to help telling him "I know just where to find one" Serena looked to her brother with a gleam in her eyes glad to finally have a split second alone with Darien as she nodded her head telling him "good go get it"

Sam turned around and quickly went running down the stairs to get the dust pan as Serena bent down on the floor next to Darien and tried to pick up the larger broken glass pieces as Darien looked to her telling her "careful don't cut yourself"

She looked to him seeing him there on his hands and knees carefully picking up broken glass she shook her head telling him "I'll be fine, but I guess this wasn't what you anticipated tonight when you agreed to babysit huh"

He looked up to her as he laughed shaking his head he told her "no not really"

She let out a little sigh as she went back to helping him clean up the broken glass, unsure if he would ever want to step into her house again after this night, when Sam came running back up the stairs telling her "I got the dustpan"

Serena looked up to see Sam standing there and all too soon her moment with him was gone as she nodded her head telling him "good bring it here" she started to pick up a shard piece of glass when she called out "ow"

Darien looked over to her seeing her holding up her hand and the blood that was dripping out of it as he asked "are you alright"

She nodded her head hating to see the sight of blood as she tried to cover the wound with her other hand to stop the bleeding, but it only seemed to be getting worse as Darien quickly got up to his feet and went over to her taking her hand in his looking down at her hand, but it was too much covered in blood to do anything as he helped her up telling her "come on let's get this washed off so I can get a better look at it"

She nodded her head as he helped her up to her feet and they rushed to the bathroom. Serena stood by the sink with him standing very close by holding her hand in his. He turned on the faucet and put her hand underneath the running water, she waited as the water rinsed away some of the blood, but more just kept coming as Darien looked to her concerned telling her "this may need stitches"

She looked up at him hearing the word stitches which meant a needle she shook her head asking "what?"

He nodded his head trying to stay calm, he grabbed a small towel from under the sink and wrapped it around her hand as he told her "keep pressure on it"

She nodded her head nervously as he walked out leading her out of the bathroom away from the broken glass as he looked to Sammy telling him "come on where going out" Sammy turned to look at him holding up Serena's hand asking "where are we going"

Darien replied back looking down at Serena's hand seeing the blood starting to soak through the towel as he took a deep breath telling him "Serena cut her hand she is going to need stitches, come on"

Sam looked over at Serena's bleeding hand as he called out "cool" as he looked up at his sister asking "Serena do you think you're going to lose a finger. I saw a guy once who only had three fingers it was awesome"

Serena turned to look at him surprised by his question she shook her head telling him "no, I am not going to lose the finger Sam" Darien was growing impatient as he called out to both of them saying "ok you two no fighting for at least five minutes got it"

Sam and Serena both nodded their heads as they walked out the front door and got into Darien's car and drove to the hospital

They waited about an hour before the doctor finally came in to see them. He put three stitches in Serena's finger as he looked up to them calling out "ok all done"

Serena held her throbbing finger as she looked down seeing the ugly scar that would be there now as a constant reminder of this night and everything that went horribly wrong as she heard Darien let out a sigh he looked over at her with a small grin telling her "some night huh"

She looked down seeing her favorite skirt now had red blood stains on it as she nodded her head telling him "yeah some night" as Sam called out from behind the curtain "Serena some guy here has a gunshot wound you got to see this"

Serena laughed at the whole situation as she looked over to Darien shaking her head asking him "are you ever going to babysit again after this. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to come over again"

He looked to her with a smirk as he patted her good hand telling her "it hasn't been all bad" She nodded her head thinking yeah only the parts with her there so far had ended up being horrible.

With her finger all sewn back up they headed back home as Darien unlocked the front door and opened it up as he tried to take some control back on the situation again he looked over to Sam telling him "it's almost time for bed. Why don't you go get your pajamas on and then we can sit and just watch some TV for a little while"

Sam nodded his head as he walked up the stairs slowly as Serena went and sat down on the couch feeling defeated as Darien looked over to her seeing the sad look on her face asking "can I get you anything?"

She wanted to tell him a time machine to go back and make sure this night never happened, but just shook her head telling him "no I'm good"

Darien nodded his head unsure what to say to make the situation any better as he told her "alright, I will be right back. I am going to go upstairs and finish cleaning up the glass. It would probably be best if you stay down here"

She nodded her head feeling like she was being treated as just another child by her babysitter as she sat sulking on the couch while he walked up the stairs to do a simple clean up job which she couldn't even do that without it turning into a disaster.

Not long after Darien had the glass cleaned up, he came walking down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to her watching as she held the remote in her good hand and quickly flipped through the channels when Sam came walking into the room holding a movie in his hands asking "can we watch this"

Serena looked over at the movie cover and saw a creepy man in a mask on the front as she shook her head telling him "no Sam, not right before bed. It will give you nightmares"

Sam looked to her knowing she was only making excuses he shook his head telling her "come on Serena I will be fine. I think you're chicken of a little movie. It's not even real"

Serena looked over to Darien as she shook her head telling Sam "I'm not scared" Sam shook his head proudly telling her "well neither am I" Serena nodded her head taking his challenge telling him back "fine then put it on"

Darien sat there between them shaking his head telling them "I don't think this is the best idea myself, not before bed"

Sam shook his head disappointed telling him "really it's not that scary, you'll see" Darien was about to object further as Sam walked over and put on the movie, then turned off the lights as he went and sat down on the couch between Serena and Darien telling them "this is going to be great"

They were half way through the movie Sam now sat on the floor watching the movie loving all the blood and guts as Serena cringed watching someone else being stabbed. The creepy music started playing again and she knew the killer was going to be coming out again soon as he quickly popped out of the sewer as she screamed out and grabbed onto Darien's shirt as he looked over to her as she slowly removed her hand from his shirt, her face turning all red as she told him "sorry about that"

He nodded his head watching her move over to the other side of the couch telling her "its fine, but if this movie is too much for you Serena"

She looked down seeing her kid brother could watch it with no problem, she should be able to also as she shook her head telling him "no I'm fine with it really" even though she was certain she would have nightmares of a man in a hockey mask tonight from it

The movie finally ended when there was no one left still alive as Serena sat there wanting to keep the lights on in her room tonight as Darien let out the breath he had been holding and looked down at Sam telling him "alright Sam, time for bed now"

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he stood up from the floor telling him "alright, thanks for coming over to watch me tonight Darien. I had a lot of fun with you"

Darien stood up from the couch and walked over to him messing his hair telling him "yeah so did I" as he turned and picked up a couple of glasses and walked them into the kitchen as Sam started to walk up the stairs then turned back as he called out "good night Serena"

She looked to see him finally going upstairs to bed, she felt exhausted as she waved her hand telling him "good night Sam" she sat back on the couch relaxing as Darien looked to her from the kitchen asking "I am going to get myself a glass of water can I get one for you one too"

Serena sat up and looked over to him shaking her head telling him "there is actually some lemonade in the fridge that I made myself can I interest you in a glass"

He looked to her with a little smile telling her "yes I would like to try it, thank you"

Serena stood up from the couch, hoping maybe tonight would not be such a total waste after all. She walked into the kitchen and went to grab two more glasses from the cabinet and then walked over to the refrigerator to take out the pitcher of lemonade and pour a glass for each of them as she handed one to him and then took hers and went back over to sit on the couch as she patted the spot next to her asking "will you come sit with me"

He looked over to her and took a long sip of his drink when suddenly Sam jumped up from behind the couch grabbing onto Serena's shoulder with his hockey glove on calling out "got yah!" Serena jumped up in the air spilling the lemonade all over herself and the couch as she ended up falling down in a mess onto the floor as she looked up to Sam seeing red she screamed out "get to bed now"

Sam walked away laughing as he told her "priceless" and started to walk up the stairs.

Serena sat there on the floor for a second longer as she took a deep breath feeling wet and sticky. Things did not go as she had planned at all tonight as she saw Darien walk over to her handing her a dish towel telling her "you should go clean yourself off"

She stood up grabbing the towel from him feeling like a huge fool. It was obvious by the way he looked to her just now, that he wasn't interested in her in not in the way she felt about him. To him she was probably nothing more than just some dumb kid. She stood up from the floor trying to salvage what little bit of pride she still had left, she started to walk back up the stairs feeling rejected and humiliated as Darien called out to her "hey Serena"

She turned back to look at him knowing nothing that she had tried tonight worked. If she tried again she would only make a bigger fool of herself then she already has. After everything she had done this night to impress him she only ended up feeling sticky, sore, and miserable as she turned back to look at him with a sigh asking "yes Darien?"

He crossed the living room as he walked over to the staircase and stood in front of the railing putting his hand down on top of hers telling her "next time, you don't have to try so hard. I already liked you anyway just the way you are"

Serena looked to him with her eyes wide open not expecting this turn of events asking him "you do"

He smiled telling her "yeah, why do you think I agreed to come over and watch your brother in the first place"

She looked to him shaking her head not believing what she was hearing asking him "What? Why?"

He took one step up onto the stairs as he smiled seeing how sticky her face and hair still looked telling her "I came over today hoping to see you"

She stood there shaking her head amazed after everything that happened and went terribly wrong, he already liked her anyway as she smiled asking him "you did really"

He nodded his head as he took another step us closer telling her "yeah I enjoy just being around you"

She looked back at him finding it hard to believe, that she wasn't having just some kind of crazy dream as she asked again "really"

He smiled watching her trying to process her own thoughts he told her "yes really, how many bubbly blondes do you think I will make a special trip here for, on a Friday night no less, just to be able to catch a glimpse of"

She looked up to see his big blue eyes looking at her feeling hopeful. She came walking the rest of the way down the steps to meet him as she looked up at him with a little smirk as she placed her hands on top of his shoulders. He stood there not knowing what she was thinking, but knew she was up to something as she stood up on her tippy toes telling him "hopefully only this one" then quickly kissed him

He reached out putting his hands on her arms trying to hold her back telling her "hold up Serena. I don't think making out in your living room is exactly what your parents had in mind when they said I should keep an eye on you"

She smiled keeping her arms around his neck telling him with a gleam in her eyes "we'll call it over achieving"

He let out a little chuckle as he told her "okay" then smiled taking in her beautiful blue eyes and brilliant smile as he gently touched her cheek with the palm of his hand pushing some of the hair away that was still covered in stickiness from her face as he reached in and kissed her back this time a much deeper truer kiss as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck kissing him back as Sam watched them both from the top of the stairs with a small grin.

The End


End file.
